As smartphones and other mobile devices have become ubiquitous, people have the ability to capture video virtually anytime. Furthermore, 360 videos have gained increasing popularity. One common complaint with 360 videos is that the resolution tends to be low due in part to the high storage requirements that higher resolution content would otherwise require.